colorlyricsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Hollywood - AS RED
Descripción *'Titulo:' Hollywood.118px|right *'Artista:' After School red. *'Album:' The 4th Single Album. *'Pista:' #2 *'Género:' Pop. *'Idioma:' Coreano. *'Lanzamiento:' 21-Julio-2011. Video full|center|400 px Kahi, Jung Ah, Jooyeon, Uee, Raina, Nana, Lizzy, E-Young, Romanización Yeah yeah~ Let’s get the close up (close up close up) jago itdan nega yeogi tto isseo (yeah yeah) jigeum tto nugul Pick up (pick up pick up) bappeun neol mollabwaseo I’m so sorry babe (yeah yeah) I don’t know what’s happening geunyeoneun nuguya yeogineun eodiya geudaeneun machi Movie star sunjinhan jeo nunbit, Who R U amu maldo haji marajwo na eotteon maldo deulliji anha yeonghwa gateun sarangin ge igeoni ije nunmuldo an na Hollywood Hollywood Oh Movie star Hollywood Hollywood jigeum yeogin Hollywood Hollywood neoui yeongin deoneun mot bwajwo, jigeumi baro Last cut hanpyeonui Drama (Drama Drama) yeoksina ieojineun neoui byeonmyeongdeul (no no no no) You are my trauma (Trauma Trauma) jigeum nan neoui mari modu modu I’m so sad yeah (yeah yeah) I don’t know what’s happening su manheun naldeuri geu manheun maldeuri geuge jeonbu sinario yeogiseo geumanhae (No more) amu maldo haji marajwo na eotteon maldo deulliji anha yeonghwa gateun sarangin ge igeoni ije nunmuldo an na Hollywood Hollywood Oh Movie star Hollywood Hollywood jigeum yeogin Hollywood Hollywood neoui yeongin deoneun mot bwajwo jigeumi baro Last cut neoegeseoneun kkeuchi nan Story naegeseoneun sijak hal Story jigeumbuteo sijagiya jal bwadwo ijen nae charyenikka Hollywood Hollywood Oh Movie star Hollywood Hollywood jigeum yeogin Hollywood Hollywood Oh Movie star Hollywood Hollywood jigeum yeogin (jigeum yeogin, Hey~) Hollywood Hollywood Hollywood Hollywood (Movie star oh yeah) Hollywood Hollywood (I believe yeah) jigeumbuteoga neomaneul wihan Climax Español Si, si~ hagamos el acercamiento (acercamiento, acercamiento) Estás aquí otra vez cuando dijiste que dormias (Si, Si) Y estás a punto de recoger a alguien (recoger, recoger) No sabía que estabas ocupado Lo siento, nene (sí) No sé lo que está pasando ¿Quién es esa chica? ¿Dónde estamos? Eres como una estrella de cine Y tus ojos se ven tan inocentes, ¿quién eres? No digas nada, No puedo escuchar nada ¿Este es un amor como de película? Ni siquiera lloro más Hollywood Hollywood Oh estrella de cine Hollywood Hollywood Este es Hollywood Hollywood Tu año No oporto más tu actuación, este es el último corte Un episodio de Drama (Drama Drama) Y todas tus excusas de nuevo (no no no no) Tú eres mi trauma (Trauma Trauma) Todo lo que estás diciendo ahora, me hace Estar tan triste, sí (sí, si) No sé lo que está pasando Todos los días y las palabras eran sólo un escenario así que detente ahora (no más) No digas nada, No puedo escuchar nada ¿Este es un amor como de película? Ni siquiera lloro más Hollywood Hollywood Oh estrella de cine Hollywood Hollywood Este es Hollywood Hollywood Tu año No oporto más tu actuación, este es el último corte Mi historia no termina contigo Este es el comienzo de mi historia A partir de ahora, tenga cuidado Ahora es mi turno Hollywood Hollywood Oh estrella de cine Hollywood Hollywood Este es Hollywood Hollywood Oh estrella de cine Hollywood Hollywood Este es (Este es, Hey~) Hollywood Hollywood Hollywood Hollywood (estrella de cine oh si) Hollywood Hollywood (creo, si) Este es el clímax que es sólo para ti Categoría:AS RED Categoría:After School Hangul Yeah yeah~ Let’s get the close up (close up close up) 자고 있단 네가 여기 또 있어 (yeah) 지금 또 누굴 pick up (pick up pick up) 바쁜 널 몰라봐서 I’m so sorry babe (yeah-) I don’t know what’s happening 그녀는 누구야 여기는 어디야 그대는 마치 Movie star 순진한 저 눈빛, Who R U 아무 말도 하지 말아줘 나 어떤 말도 들리지 않아 영화 같은 사랑인 게 이거니 이제 눈물도 안 나 Hollywood Hollywood oh movie star Hollywood Hollywood 지금 여긴 Hollywood Hollywood 너의 연긴 더는 못 봐줘 지금이 바로 Last cut 한편의 Drama (Drama Drama) 역시나 이어지는 너의 변명들 (no no no no) You are my trauma (Trauma Trauma) 지금 난 너의 말이 모두 모두 I’m so sad yeah (yeah-) I don’t know what’s happening 수 많은 날들이 그 많은 말들이 그게 전부 시나리오 여기서 그만해 (no more) 아무 말도 하지 말아줘 나 어떤 말도 들리지 않아 영화 같은 사랑인 게 이거니 이제 눈물도 안 나 Hollywood Hollywood oh movie star Hollywood Hollywood 지금 여긴 Hollywood Hollywood 너의 연긴 더는 못 봐줘 지금이 바로 Last cut 너에게서는 끝이 난 story 나에게서는 시작 할 story 지금부터 시작이야 잘 봐둬 이젠 내 차례니까 Hollywood Hollywood oh movie star Hollywood Hollywood 지금 여긴 Hollywood Hollywood oh movie star Hollywood Hollywood 지금 여긴 (지금 여긴) Hollywood Hollywood Hollywood Hollywood (movie star) Hollywood Hollywood (I believe) 지금부터가 너만을 위한 Climax Datos Categoría:AS RED Categoría:After School